<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Точки соприкосновения by oglogloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056838">Точки соприкосновения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth'>oglogloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должно было объяснить все. Но становилось только запутаннее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Точки соприкосновения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>реквест с твиттера!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Автобус нещадно трясся. Сакусе требовалась вся его ловкость, чтобы случайно не привалиться боком к Хинате, сидящему рядом.</p>
<p>Ацуму, видимо, взял в привычку сидеть с Бокуто — очень странную, на вид Сакусы, привычку. Впрочем, они оба решили покемарить, и с тем, что голова молчащего, в кои-то веки, Ацуму смотрится довольно мило на плече дремлющего Бокуто, Сакуса не мог не согласиться.</p>
<p>Это должно было объяснить все. Но становилось только запутаннее.</p>
<p>Почему Хината решил сесть именно с ним? Исключая тот вариант, где все оставшиеся места были заняты.</p>
<p>У них нет Связи™. У них вообще нет ничего общего.<br/>И от этого — вдруг иррационально больно.</p>
<p>Хината обделен удачей. Он вообще, кажется, всем обделен. И наверняка даже не моется.</p>
<p>У Сакусы нет солнца.</p>
<p>— Оми-сан, о чем задумался?</p>
<p>Сакуса воровато оглянулся. Ацуму и Бокуто спали, как убитые. Почему бы и нет?</p>
<p>— Меня беспокоит, что кроме площадки мы с тобой никак не пересекаемся. Я имею в виду, ты с каждым способен найти общий язык. С Ацуму у вас какое-то давнее обещание и вы вместе крысите на Кагеяму. С Бокуто... ну, тут даже говорить ничего не стоит, и так все понятно. И с остальными так же.</p>
<p>— Как? — Хината весь светился любопытством. Сакуса еле подавил порыв прикрыть глаза — слишком ярко.</p>
<p>— С Адриа снимаете тиктоки — не прячься, я видел — вернее, слышал. С кэпом обсуждаете фильмы и пьете на спор — серьезно, о чем ты думал, когда втягивался в это? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько весишь ты и сколько капитан? С Инунаки...</p>
<p>— Скажи это, Оми-сан, — Хината подобрался почти вплотную, до прикосновения. Заглянул — в самую душу.</p>
<p>— Вы оба тараканы, — неловко отвел взгляд Сакуса. — Знать не желаю, что вы там обсуждаете.</p>
<p>Хината залился на удивление искренним смехом. Сакуса тревожно обернулся — Бокуто с Ацуму, к счастью, не среагировали.</p>
<p>— Тебя Кагеяма этому научил, да? Сравнивать людей с тараканами? У тебя ужасный вкус в людях, Оми-сан!</p>
<p>— С тобой же я хочу сойтись, — огрызнулся Сакуса. — Видишь, даже с соперником, пережитком прошлого у тебя больше связи, чем со мной, — он скривился.</p>
<p>— Ну, не обижайся, Оми-сан. Я знаю, что ты не хотел этим нас оскорбить. Тебя беспокоит, что у нас с тобой совсем нет точек соприкосновения, верно?</p>
<p>Хината выжидательно уставился на него и продолжил только после слабого кивка.</p>
<p>— Это совсем неправда! Во-первых, мы с тобой были знакомы — ну, косвенно, но не суть, — еще до прихода в Шакалы! Во-вторых, мы одногодки! Даже Ацуму-сан и Бокуто-сан пролетают с этим пунктом. К тому же, у рыб и раков стопроцентная совместимость! Это мне Нацу сказала, — Хината неловко улыбнулся, блуждая взглядом.</p>
<p>— Это вопрос времени, понимаешь, Оми-сан? Я обещаю, что у нас с тобой будет такая дружба — вся Япония обзавидуется! А пока...</p>
<p>Хината вдруг схватил его ладонь, переплел свои пальцы с паучьими Сакусы — и крепко сжал.</p>
<p>Кровь предательски бросилась к лицу Сакусы.</p>
<p>— Вот наша точка соприкосновения. Отличная, правда же? — Хината горделиво потряс их сплетенными руками.</p>
<p>Сакуса искренне надеялся, что через маску не видна его улыбка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>